


Milk

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama x Reader</p>
<p>Milk will bring you two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

One yen. Ten yen. Fifty yen.

You had all of those coins except the one you needed-100 yen. You just wanted strawberry milk. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” you mumbled.

Frustrated, you hit the vending machine with your foot. “Are you okay?”

A surprised squeak escaped your mouth. Behind you stood your classmate, Kageyama Tobio. You tended to avoid him for the sheer fact that he seemed so unapproachable. Yet, you found yourself in this predicament. 

Running away would be embarrassing, especially after hitting the vending machine with your foot, but so was being in the same area as him. Awkward.

“Well, I-uhm-I,” you stuttered, “I wanted some s-strawberry milk, but uhm, I don’t have 100 yen.” You smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of your neck. 

Kageyama dug out a 100 yen and dropped it into the palm of your hand. “Here.”

“Uh, thank you, Kageyama-san.” you said. Quickly, you turned around and got your milk. 

“You’re ______,right?” Kageyama wondered. You stabbed the straw into your milk as you nodded. 

Kageyama got himself a milk as well and you walked together. You didn’t expect this to happen but you weren’t going to argue. Perhaps, you’d get over your weird irrational fear over Kageyama.

“You’re on the volleyball team, right?” you asked to break the silence between the two of you. He nodded. “That’s so cool!” Kageyama lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “I don’t know how to play, but I’d like to learn how.” 

He nearly spat out his milk. “Really?”

You nodded eagerly. 

“I-I could teach you,” Kageyama offered, “If you want, I mean.”

You grinned. “Seriously? You would do that for me?” 

There was a light blush on his cheeks. Your eagerness reminded him of Hinata, but you were cute so perhaps it would balance out. “Stop by the gym after class and we’ll start with the basics.”

“Y’know, Kageyama-san, I used to find you really unapproachable. Now you don’t seem so scary,” you admitted, “Thank you for the milk. I owe you one.” You entered your classroom, leaving Kageyama at the door.

Maybe he’d found something more interesting than volleyball.


End file.
